nitromessteamlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Man Blocks
Man Blocks are blocks in Steamlands which always do helpful actions for the player. There are 4 Man Blocks in Steamlands, not counting the Saboteur Jumpmaster. Man Blocks are the size of the Engine Room, two 1x1 blocks high and three 1x1 blocks long. Man Blocks have shop items which can increase their health and the damage their actions do. Oddly, Man Blocks have to be in range of the player's steam power radius or they will not function, which is odd as the Man Blocks do not need steam-power to power them, unlike guns. The actual people who assist the player cannot be hurt, only the block can. Engine Room :Main Article: Engine Room Grappler Grapplers are one of three Man Blocks in Steamlands. The Grappler Block has three hooks on the top left and two barrels on the bottom right. The actual Grappler wears a top hat, has black clothing, and holds a hook. His appearance is similar to that of the Rich British Man. The Grappler is a Man Blocks that does not need to be told what to do. Whenever an enemy Saboteur attacks the player's tank, the Grappler will shoot his hook up at the Saboteur and knock him down to theground. The Grappler has to first drop down to the ground to do this. The Grappler will walk on the ground and stop to fire his hook up at a Saboteur. The Grappler will also walk over to enemy tanks and knock Repair Men and even Engineers to the ground.When there is nobody in the open, the Grappler with his hook will fire it at his block, pull himself up, and stay in there until someone comes out of their block. While in his block, he will twirl his Hook. The player's Grappler can also be used to defend the player Saboteur while on another Tank. The Grappler's block starts at 200 health points and can be upgraded to 220. Grappler Shop Items Repair Man Repair Men are the second of three Man Blocks in Steamlands. Repair Men wear a red uniform, cap, and glasses. The block where they are when they have nothing to fix has three wrenches on the top right side of the block placed diagonally, a poster-like object on the wall, and a table with a cup of coffee on top and a chair placed on the side of the table. When the Repair Man has nothing to repair, he will sit on the chair in his block doing nothing. Repair Men will always fix anythingthat is damaged on the player's tank, and do not need to be told what to do unless told to repair a certain block.When a block is damaged, they will go out and repair it with their wrench. If the block they are repairing is destroyed, they will fall down to the ground and climb back up to the player's tank. The actual Repair Man cannot die, but will leave if his block is destroyed. The Repair Man will repair three health points every time he hits the block he is repairing. The Repair Man Block's health starts off at 200 health points and can be upgraded to 220. The speed at which he repairs blocks can also be upgraded. Repair Man Shop Items Saboteur Saboteurs are the 3rd and final of three Man Blocks in Steamlands. Saboteurs can be used to slowly damage enemy blocks and guns. Actual Saboteurs in Steamlands wear a cap which seems to be made out of an animal skin. The Saboteur wears black glasses with red lenses, wears a red scarf, a grey shirt and black pants. The Room where the Saboteur usually stands has two small pockets made out of animal skin on the top rightof his room and two barrels with a skull on them on the bottom right side. When assigned to a block on an enemy tank, the Saboteur will drop from his Room to the ground, and walk over to the enemy tank, and climb up it. When he gets to the block the player assigned to him, the Saboteur will hit the block with his wrench, subtracting 3 health points per blow of the Wrench.When this happens the Engineer of the Tank will usually leave his Engine Room and climb up to the block, then with a swing of the Engineer's shovel knock the Saboteur off the Tank, on to the ground. When the Saboteur is knocked off the Tank, he will return to his block. When an enemy Saboteur comes on to the player's tank, awaiting orders from the player. If the player is attacked by a Saboteur, the player must click the block the Saboteur is on and the Engineer will climb over and knock the Saboteur off. When an Engineer leaves the Engine Room, whether it being the player's Engineer or an enemy Engineer, the Tank will stop moving and all Guns will cease fire. This can be good when dealing with an enemy tank, as the player can fire away at the enemy's tank and receive no damage to there own guns. It is not good to use this tactic on small tanks, as the Saboteur will easily get knocked off. If the Room the Saboteur resides in is moved while the Saboteur is on the ground, the Saboteur will retreat back to his room. The Saboteur will leave the level if his room is destroyed. The Grappler was a Man Blocks made for repelling Saboteurs. The Engineer and the Grappler are the only human characters that can rid the Tank they serve of a Saboteur. The rate of damage the Saboteur deals and the health of the Room can be increased by purchasable Shop Items. The Saboteur starts at 200 health points and can be upgraded to 220. Saboteur Jumpmaster The Saboteur Jumpmaster is a variation of the Saboteur Man Block in Steamlands. The Saboteur Jumpmaster consists of a Saboteur who does the same actions as a usual Saboteur and the Jumpmaster. The Jumpmaster is a cannon shaped machine with a gold coloured base that has a fence like structure behind it. A ladder is placed on the Jumpmaster that the Saboteur climbs to get into the cannon.On the bottom left side of the Jumpmaster is a red circular light, which tells if the Jumpmaster can be used. The Jumpmaster is the only mechanical Tank Advantage that actually shows an operation light. A Saboteur stands at the foot of the Jumpmaster, awaiting orders. The Jumpmaster works like the usual Saboteur, the player has to click on the Jumpmaster and then on the block they wish the Saboteur to attack. When they have selected the block, the Saboteur will climb into the Jumpmaster and be fired into the air, where he will descend on the enemy Tank with a parachute. When the Saboteur is on a Tank, he does the same actions and has the same weaknesses as a usual Saboteur. The Saboteur cannot be shot while in the sky. The Saboteur Jumpmaster starts at 450 health points, and can be increased to 495. The Saboteur shop upgrades will also increase the damage rate or health of the Saboteur Jumpmaster. If the Saboteur jumpmaster is shot when a block is attached above him, he will fall off. Beta A beta version of the Jumpmaster was seen in the Steamlands screenshot posted on Facebook and included in a Facebook post by Nitrome on September 23rd 2011. This image was never released on Nitrome.com for unknown reasons. In the picture was what seems to be a beta version of the Jumpmaster. The beta Jumpmaster had the appearance of a cannon with three curved pipe like metal legs. The Cannon had a red top, while most of the cannon was silver coloured. On the bottom of the cannon, in the middle, was a red circular light exactly like the one seen in the final version. The three curved pipe like metal legs were attached to the light, with the other end of the legs attached to whatever surface they were placed on. No ladder was present on the beta Jumpmaster, and it looked quite different than the final version. The Cannon and light were implemented into the final version of the Jumpmaster, only the top of the cannon in the final version had a gold colour instead of a red. Saboteur Shop Items Trivia *The Health upgrades for the Man Blocks did absolutely nothing in the first update of Steamlands. The second update fixed this glitch.